1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving implements and is directed more particularly to a razor handle assembly on which a blade assembly is pivotally movable during a shaving operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a razor handle assembly which may be connected to, and used in conjunction with, a razor blade assembly to facilitate shaving operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,162, issued Oct. 30, 1973, in the name of Roger L. Perry shows a razor handle assembly adapted to receive and retain a blade assembly.
It is further known that shaving efficiency may be improved if the blade assembly is adapted to pivot on the razor handle during a shaving operation, permitting the blade assembly to more closely follow the contours of a surface being shaved. U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,639, issued Feb. 3, 1976, in the name of John C. Terry, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,247, issued Feb. 17, 1976, in the name of Nelson C. Carbonell, et al, are illustrative of razor handles adapted to accept blade assemblies in such manner as to permit pivotal movement of the blade assembly during a shaving operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016, issued May 31, 1977, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,104, issued Apr. 11, 1978, in the name of Warren I. Nissen, illustrate, respectively, a blade assembly and razor handle comprising a shaving system in which the blade assembly pivots on the handle during shaving. The shaving system shown in the '016 and '104 patents has become well known world-wide. However, it is sometimes difficult to discern whether the blade assembly is squarely on the small pivot mounting journals of the handle. As a consequence, shaving operations are sometimes begun with the cartridge attached to only one journal, or neither journal.